1. Field of the Invention
Invention embodiments disclosed herein relate to product packaging. More specifically, some embodiments provide for a retail product display package that is not only highly attractive, but also efficient to manufacture.
2. Background of the Invention
Manufacturers and retailers commonly attempt to make their products more attractive to customers by using packaging. However, some of the packages that attract buyers are expensive to manufacture. Often, less expensive packaging looks unprofessional and sometimes unsightly. Furthermore, many inexpensive packages are not theft-resistant and can be easily torn or otherwise opened by potential thieves in a retail store. For example, blister packs are not sufficiently secure, due to readily-torn cardboard portions. Clamshell packaging can be more tamper-resistant than blister packs, but in current forms, it has drawbacks as well, because generally a cardboard insert must be separately printed and then positioned within the packaging by human hands. Indeed, many of the complex folds and features employed to make clamshell packaging more tamper resistant make such packaging expensive to manufacture. For example, the thick plastic often used is relatively expensive, and assembly steps are difficult to automate. Furthermore, many of the packaging genres described above do not make use of recycled materials, leading to increased manufacturing costs.
Therefore, a package that is capable of displaying informative product information, can be cheaply manufactured, is relatively rugged, and can comprise a highly attractive design would be of great benefit to the retail sales industry.